Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aroma-diffusing cartridge for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an aroma-diffusing cartridge for a vehicle which is disposed on an air conditioning apparatus for the vehicle to mix diffused aroma components with air-conditioning air and to discharge the mixture to the inside of the vehicle.
Background Art
An air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle is a device to cool or heat the inside of the vehicle by cooling or heating air while introducing outside air of the vehicle into the inside of the vehicle or circulating inside air of the vehicle. The air conditioning apparatus includes: an evaporator which blows air into an air-conditioning case by a blower unit and serves to cool the inside of the air-conditioning case; and a heater core serving a heating action, and selectively blows the air cooled by the evaporator or heated by the heater core to each part of the inside of the vehicle using a mode-switching door.
Recently, when the air conditioning apparatus is operated while a vehicle is running, various harmful substances, such as dust or smoke gas, are introduced into the inside of the vehicle. Moreover, when the air conditioning apparatus is operated in the humid weather, bacterial foreign substances such as molds living on an air-conditioning duct are introduced into the inside of the vehicle as they are. Accordingly, an aroma generator for purifying air inside the vehicle has been used.
Japanese patent Laid open publication No. 2003-237364 discloses an aroma-diffusing device mounted on an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle as a prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the aroma-diffusing device 10 according to the prior art is attached to a corner 14 of a glove box 12 by a support plate 20. The aroma-diffusing device 10 includes a main body 68, a cartridge 78, a support plate 20, an actuator 24, and so on.
The support plate 20 has a round sheet which is embedded therein and has an opening part through which air flows in and out, and includes an inflow pipe 38 and an outflow pipe 40 which are communicated with the opening part. Moreover, the aroma-diffusing device further includes a connection pipe which is elongated between the inflow pipe 38 and the air conditioning apparatus to receive air from the air conditioning apparatus.
However, the aroma-diffusing device according to the prior art has several disadvantages. In that it is decreased in aromatic intensity and cannot maintain continuous and stable aroma diffusion performance as time goes by because the aroma-diffusing device is continuously exposed to the air flowing path inside the air conditioning apparatus. Therefore, it requires frequent replacement because the lifespan of the cartridge is short.